Rons Shopping Adventures!
by AmberAlyssa
Summary: My best friend Anna and I wrote this as a stupid story - ya know the kind. **What happens when Ron and Ginny get stuck in a Muggle shopping mall? Crazy Muggles, Fat Men, Sprouting Wings and a bad Fan Fic! =P**


He didn't belong in a place like this! What the hell what he doing here? He scowled as Ginny called out through the changing room door 'Ron! Can you get me a size smaller? This one's too big!'  
  
Muttering darkly, Ron reached over and pulled any old piece of clothing off its rack. He grumpily threw it over the changing room door and said 'Aren't you finished yet?'  
  
'No!' Came Ginny's reply. 'And Ron, you idiot, I asked for a size smaller, not a bloody circus tent. Boys are so pathetic at shopping.'  
  
Ron sighed angrily and muttered 'girls.' He looked around the small clothing store that he was in. Some muggle music was blasting from hidden speakers and a disco light was flashing in the corner. There wasn't much room to walk around in because of the racks of clothes scattered everywhere, and the bunch of giggling girls all sifting their way through piles and piles of clothes.  
  
'Like, ohhh my god Anna can you believe our favorite store just happened to have this big sale the exact same day my Dad decided to give me a hundred dollars?'  
  
A loud voice caught Rons attention. He turned around and found himself watching too girls talking excitedly and looking at various clothes nearby.  
  
'No way Amber. This sooo totally rocks. Oh-My-Gosh this shirt would totally go with your new nail polish!' Replied the girls' friend with a huge grin as she held up an orange T-shirt.  
  
'Yeah, I know.' Sighed Amber.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and impatiently knocked on Ginny's cubicle. 'Come on! Get a move on.what're you trying on in there? The whole store?'  
  
'Oh shut up, Ron.' Ginny called back.  
  
'We've been here for an hour. Its not fair, I never volunteered to come shopping with you. Why couldn't you just go shopping in Diagon Alley?'  
  
'Because you cant get good clothes from Diagon Alley! You're here so get used to it, and while you're at it, pass me over another one of those red tank tops will you?'  
  
Ron sighed angrily again. What he wouldn't give to get outta there. Fred and George were in Diagon Alley, probably having the time of their lives.  
  
'Um, excuse me?' Said a voice to Rons left. He looked around and came face to face with one of the girls he had overheard talking just moments before.  
  
'Hi! I'm Amber and this is my best friend Anna.' She indicated to the girl standing beside her. 'We were just wondering, were you talking about Diagon Alley just then?'  
  
'Yeah,' Ron replied shortly, assuming that the girls must be magical. He watched curiously as Amber and Anna turned to each other and let out an add squealing sort of noise.  
  
'Why?' Asked Ron  
  
'Oh my god, you mean its real?' Amber asked excitedly, eyes flashing.  
  
'Oh totally cool, we've only heard rumors! Have you actually been into Diagon Alley? Are you a wizard? Do you have a wand? And an owl?' Anna continued, excitement etched all over her face.  
  
'What? Wait, you mean you're Muggles? Oh crap.I mean, um, no! I've never been to Diagon Alley before.in fact, there's no such place! What's a wizard?' He lied quickly.  
  
The two girls' faces fell.  
  
'Oh, I'm really sorry. We just thought.you know.' began Amber, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
'Yeah, sorry. We'll just go now.' Anna said, looking heart broken.  
  
As they turned to leave Ron sighed with relief. Behind him, Ginny flung the door open with a bang, holding a bunch of clothes in her arms and grinning.  
  
'Finally,' Ron breathed.  
  
Ginny glared at him. 'I've decided that I don't like any of these clothes. Anyway, we have to meet Mum in fifteen minutes so we can go to Diagon Alley and pick up all our Hogwarts stuff. Plus I need a new wand, my last one broke in Care of Magical Creatures last year when that unicorn stomped on it.'  
  
Ron stood frozen, and slowly turned on the spot. Sure enough, Amber and Anna had heard every word. They were both starring hungrily and Ron and Ginny, their eyes glinting with excitement and wide grins on their faces.  
  
'Uh oh' Ron groaned. He took a slow step backwards as Amber and Anna advanced on him.  
  
'Uuh, don't listen to my sister,' He began desperately, still backing away slowly, 'She's sick. She needs mental help. Yeah, she thinks our doctor lives at a place called Hogwarts.she's not right I'm telling you.seriously, and our dogs name is unicorn and.oh help. Ginny, don't make any sudden moves.'  
  
He pushed his sister slowly from the clothing store, backing through the main entrance and out into the open. The two Muggle girls were still advancing, and Ron was given the impression of Fred and George when they were planning a prank on someone.  
  
Then, without warning, the two girls suddenly let out an over-excited scream, jumping on the spot and clapping their hands together. 'Oh my god, Hogwarts is real!' Amber screamed gleefully.  
  
"Aaah! Diagon Alley! Hogsmede, its all true! Its all true!" Yelled Anna, still jumping on the spot.  
  
'You!' Amber said suddenly, pointing at Ron and making him jump. "You! You must take us to your school! You must, we cannot live knowing Hogwarts is real and not seeing it.'  
  
'Yes, yes you must take us!' Anna replied, looking slightly deranged.  
  
These girls were starting to freak Ron out.  
  
'Ron, what's going on?" Ginny hissed.  
  
'Don't worry, leave it to me, ok?' He relied softly.  
  
It was time to put his plan into action. Of course, the plan was about 4 seconds old and not very good, but it was all Ron had to go on right now, and he couldn't exactly whip out his wand and curse Amber and Anna in full Muggle view.  
  
'Uh, sure. We'll take you to Hogwarts just as soon as we go and get some - RUN!'  
  
Ron grabbed his sisters' wrist and tore off in the opposite direction, dodging old ladies and shopping trolleys.jumping over benches and knocking food out of people's hands. Without slowing down, he glanced quickly over his shoulder. Amber and Anna were hot on their trail. He suppressed a laugh at the sight of them both though - the pair of them were very fast runners, but they had the girliest sort run Ron had ever seen, and he amazed at the fact that they could keep up with him.  
  
Ron turned around again, when suddenly he heard Ginny scream "Ron!" before smack, he hit something hard and fell backwards onto the over-shiny floor.  
  
'OOUCH!! What the hell what that?' He demanded, holding his head where he had hit it. Through the pain, Ron looked up expecting to see a brick wall or something similar, but instead came face to face with the biggest backside he had ever seen in his life.  
  
'AAARRGGHH!' Ron scrambled to his feet as the huge fat, bald man turned around to face him, doughnut crumbs around his mouth and an overlarge coke in his fat hand.  
  
'What you doin' that for, eh?' Asked the man, glaring at Ron through his beady little eyes. 'Joe dont like to get hit in backside.' He surveyed Ron for a moment as he slurped his coke. 'Joe dont like little red head. Joe dont like him a' all.' And with that, he let the coke bottle drop to the floor and lunged forward with a roar of rage.  
  
Ron managed to dodge the mans fat hands, he grabbed Ginny again, and took off. The fat man waddled after him for a short distance shouting 'COME BACK SO JOE CAN HIT YOU!' and waving his fist angrily.  
  
Once out of shouting distance with the fat man, and making sure that the two crazy Muggle girls were truly gone, Ron slowed down, grasping at a cramp in his side and sweating. Ginny came wheezing beside him, looking very red in the face.  
  
'Well, that was fun.' Ron gasped. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
'C'mon lets go,' She said, as she and Ron sprouted wings, grew claws and flew away into the distance.  
  
A/N ROTFL, ok we both kinda got stuck on the end, so my friend came up with this and said 'whatever, its good enough.' 


End file.
